The Hunt
by o-chibi-chani
Summary: Toshiro and Rangiku get invited to go Easter egg hunting! I know it's a bit of a late Easter story, but I couldn't resist.


Hello readers! :3 Tis a bit late for an Easter story, but I couldn't resist. XD

This is a little one shot between my most favorite characters in the Bleach series. Hope you guys enjoy this little HitsuMatsu at its best dayo~! (excuse the stupid English mistakes. I haven't been on fanfic in ages!)

The Hunt

"Oh C'mon Captain! It'll be fun I promise!"

When will the questioning stop? Rangiku had been whining ALL morning long about going off to the World of the Living to participate in a blasted game of…

"DAMMIT RANGIKU, I SAID NO!"

Easter egg hunting.

The pout on her face increased. "Stop being such a stick in the mud Toshi! Ichigo and Rukia set all this up for all of us!" 'All of us' included the frequent visitors to the World of the Living, like Abarai and Yumichika, and of course Ichigo's friends.

Toshiro scowled, putting his brush down and crossed his arms over his chest. "What you mean is, that Kuchiki FORCED Kurosaki into doing this meaningless and useless game…" Toshiro pointed out. "Honestly Rangiku, what is the point of a game finding plastic eggs? All you get is candy…" Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? You can't be rude and not show up. They put lots of work in to this… Besides, we haven't seen them since the battle with Ginjo. They just thought of extending the invitation to us…." She stated, walking her way over to his desk and perched herself on the corner. He lifted an eyebrow at her, as she didn't break eye contact with him for a second.

Toshiro shifted uneasily in his chair.

"What?" he questioned her.

"If you don't go, no sex for a month."

The blood from his face drained and his mouth was left agape. "What? Rangiku that's so uncalled.." "-I don't want to hear it Toshi." She interrupted. "My offer stands. It's either you stay, which equals no sex or you go, and we won't have any problems now would we?" she smiled, patting his cheek before going to the door. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'll see you at the Senkaimon…" and with that she was gone.

He glared at the empty doorway. "Damned woman…" he growled before locking up the office and following after her.

* * *

"I'm so glad you saw it my way Toshi…" Rangiku purred, latching onto his arm as they walked down the street to the Kurosaki household. Toshiro scoffed and glared at his partner. "Why do you women have to be so difficult?" he asked, tightening his jacket a bit more. She grinned at him. "We do it out of love Toshi…"

He rolled his eyes.

Of course they do.

And he was the damned Easter bunny.

"Oh Toshiro-kun! Rangiku-san!" a bubbly voice came to greet them. Rangiku smiled at the younger woman. "Orihime-chan!" she relased her hold on Toshiro and greeted the girl in kind with a big hug.

Toshiro frowned. "I told you, it's Captain Hitsu…" "-WHOA! Toshiro is that YOU?" Ichigo popped his head from behind a table he was currently setting up. A vein popped on the side of Toshiro's temple. "LIKE I WAS SAYING, it's Captain Hitsuga.." "-It IS Toshiro! You got taller!" Karin exclaimed.

The temperature dropped. Rangiku sensed that her Ice Prince was at his limit and excused herself from Orihime to tend to the ticking time bomb. "Now, now Toshi. Why don't we go see the new addition to the Kurosaki family hmm?" she said, looping her arm through his and made way to the tiny bundle Rukia was currently holding. "Oh Rukia-chan she's soooooo cute!" Rangiku exclaimed, pulling Toshiro along, much to his protest. Rukia looked up at the higher seated officers and smiled. "Rangiku-san, Captain Hitsugaya…" she nodded in respect.

Toshiro gave a small bow in return. At least someone had enough respect for him.

"You wanna hold her?" Rukia asked the strawberry blonde. Rangiku looked unsurely to Toshiro who gave a small smile in response. "Go ahead… you won't hurt her Ran…" he comforted. Rangiku obliged and took the baby from Rukia's arms.

The baby, who they learned to be named Aimi, cooed in Rangiku's arms. She had dark eyes like her mother and the distinctive orange hair like her father. All in all she looked absolutely adorable. Aimi's gaze drifted off to Toshiro, who started to take some interest in the infant. Aimi gurgled happily and reached out to him with her chubby arm. Toshiro couldn't help but smile and obliged to the little girl. Rangiku couldn't help but notice the growing smile on Toshiro's face as he gave Aimi his finger. Aimi looked at it in fascination and popped the digit into her mouth. Oh how he would make a wonderful father. Aimi's attention soon wavered back to Rangiku again and gave a big smile to her aunty. Toshiro chuckled at the obvious glow on Rangiku's face. She'd make a perfect mother.

"He you guys! We're gonna start the Easter egg hunt!"Orihime exclaimed. Reluctantly, Rangiku gave Aimi back to Rukia and made her way over to the others with Toshiro. "Alright! I'll explain the rules. First off, have fun. Secondly, no shunpo and no zanpakuto fights…" At the mention of this, Ikkaku and Renji groaned. Ichigo continued. "Whoever gets the most eggs wins the prize, which is a kiss from the lovely Rangiku-san!" he exclaimed.

Toshiro nodded. Fair enough.

. . . . . .

WAIT… WHAT THE HELL?

"What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki?" Toshiro yelled, obviously outraged. Rangiku pulled at his arm. "Don't worry Toshi… I agreed to this!" she chirped. Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitch and the temperature had dropped once again. "You… You made such a promise because YOU KNEW I had no intention of playing in the first place!" he growled, sending a glare her way. She grinned. "Aww! My Toshi's so smart!" she leant into his ear and whispered words only meant for him. "and remember what else hangs in the balance…" she purred, nipping his lobe before drawing back to sit with Rukia.

Great.

Now he HAD to win.

Grabbing a basket from Orihime, he joined the others at the starting line. "Ready?" Yuzu asked. "Get set…" Karin grinned. Orihime blew the whistle and they were off!

Toshiro sprinted forward, zoning in on the first plastic egg he saw. _"One…"_ he counted mentally, nearly dodging a rock being thrown at Yumichika's head. He slid on the grass, grabbing another. _"Two..."_ he scanned the area for more. He had to admit that the eggs were pretty well hidden.

The game had gone on for 10 minutes and all the eggs were almost found. "So I've got 25…" Toshiro grunted, looking through the bushes and scanned the branches high above him for the fake eggs. Little did he know it, but Rangiku was watching his every move. She let out a little chuckle and nudged Orihime to get her attention. "And HE didn't even want to come…" she mocked. Orihime smiled. "Well, your kiss is at risk, and I'm pretty sure Toshiro-kun wouldn't want you kissing anyone else. He always seemed like the protective type…" she noted, taking a sip of her tea. Rangiku smiled. "And I love him for that…" she cooed.

There! Toshiro saw a light green egg high above in the tree. Apparently so did Renji. "Damn!" Toshiro put his basket down on the grass and began to climb the tree hurriedly. "There's no way in HELL that I'll let you get that Abarai!" he shouted to the 6th Division Lieutenant not far below him. "You haven't taken total claim to Rangiku yet, Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji retorted, climbing with just as much speed and caught up to Toshiro faster that he thought. As soon as the egg was in reach, Toshiro snatched it in his hand and jumped down from the tree.

"TIME!" Karin shouted as Orihime blew the whistle. The girls took the baskets and began counting the eggs inside them. The guys looked at each other nervously as Orihime cleared her throat. "Well it was an extremely close call! But the winner of the Easter egg hunt is Toshiro-kun!" she applauded. Some of the guys let out disappointed groans while Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. But it soon turned to a scowl as Yuzu planted a pair of bunny ears atop his head.

Rangiku stifled a laugh as she made her way over to him. Toshiro looked to her and quickly shot her a glare. "My, my,.. .why the long face my cute, little Easter bunny?" she teased. He emitted a throaty growl and quickly snaked an arm around her waist and brought her to him. He glanced at Abarai and smirked. "Like hell I'd let you kiss MY woman… and as an FYI…." he turned his attention before the strawberry blonde. "I've already taken claim to her… as she has to me…" he closed the gap between them and sealed their lips together with a kiss.

* * *

"Admit it, you had fun…" Rangiku teased her partner as they headed back to the Senkaimon. He shrugged. "Yeah, yeah,… rub it in…" he chuckled. The y walked back in silence for awhile, until Rangiku brought up something that surprised him. "Have you ever thought of, I dunno, having kids?" she asked, a little more quietly.

Toshiro's eyes widened at her question, but smiled. He chuckled a bit as they continued their walk. "Kurosaki's kid had an influence on you, didn't she?" he grinned. She did as well. "I couldn't help but notice," he continued. "of how your smile seemed to brighten…" Toshiro stated as they finally made it to their destination. He cupped her face. "You'll make an excellent mother one day, Rangiku…" he kissed her forehead. "And you, an excellent father…" she smiled at the thought. The both of them, parents?" she shook her head of the thought as they entered the Senkaimon.

Looks like she and Toshiro would have a talk about it later.

"Oh that's right…" she started to dig through her purse. Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "Did you forged something?" he asked. She grinned, pulling out the rabbit ears and placed it on his head. He felt his eyebrows twitch.

"There! Now my handsome, little, sexy, Easter bunny is complete!" she laughed, running off in front of him.

. . .

"RANGIKU~!"


End file.
